militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Beechcraft Super King Air
The Beechcraft Super King Air family is part of a line of twin-turboprop aircraft produced by the Beech Aircraft Corporation (now the Beechcraft Division of Hawker Beechcraft). The King Air line comprises a number of model series that fall into four families: the Model 90 series, Model 100 series (these models comprising the King Air family), Model 200 series and Model 300 series.Phillips 1992, p. 7.Phillips 1992, p. 9.Phillips 1992, p. 10. The latter two models were originally marketed as the "Super King Air" family, but the "Super" was dropped in 1996. The Super King Air family has been in continuous production since 1974, the longest production run of any civilian turboprop aircraft in its class. It has outlasted all of its previous competitors and as of 2009 the only other aircraft in its class is the Piaggio Avanti. As of December 2009, the B200, B200GT and the larger B300 are the production models. Special mission derivative versions of these models are also available for order.2009 Business Aircraft Comparison Charts." Business and Commercial Aviation magazine (online version). Retrieved: January 31, 2010. The Beechcraft 1900 regional airliner was derived from the Model B200 King Air.Phillips 1992, p. 70. Development Super King Air 200 The Model 200 was originally conceived as the Model 101 in 1969, and was a development of the Model 100 King Air.Phillips 1992, p. 65. The Model 200 had essentially the same fuselage as the Model 100, with changes to the rear fuselage to accommodate a new T-tail (in place of the 100's conventional tail with all-moving trimmable horizontal stabilizer) and structural changes to allow higher maximum pressurization. Apart from the T-tail, other changes included Pratt & Whitney Canada PT6A-41 engines rated at instead of the engines of the Model A100 then in production, and a wing of increased span and extra fuel capacity.Phillips 1992, p. 64. Overall, the 200 was 3 ft 10 in (1.17 m) longer than the A100, with wingspan 4 ft 3 in (1.29 m) greater, containing more fuel."Raytheon 90/100 King Air." airliners.net. Retrieved: January 31, 2010. Maximum Take-Off Weight (MTOW) was increased by 1,000 lb (450 kg). After protracted development including extensive wind tunnel testing of the design (especially of the T-tail which was tunnel-tested for 375 hours), the first prototype flew for the first time on October 27, 1972; a second prototype took to the air on December 15 the same year. Three production aircraft were also built in 1972 and delivered to the U.S. Army; these three were designated Model A100-1s by Beechcraft and were given the military designation RU-21J;Phillips 1992, p. 83. the first of some 400 T-tail King Airs to be ordered by the U.S. armed forces.Phillips 1992, pp. 84–85. The 200 received civil certification in December 1973Phillips 1992, p. 91. and the first civil delivery took place in February 1974.Potts, Mike. "The King Air Story (Part 1)". avbuyer.com, May 2004. Retrieved: January 31, 2010. In 1976, Beechcraft developed the Model 200T, a version configured for aerial surveying or reconnaissance. The prototype was created by modifying a Model 200 aircraft, constructor's number (c/no.) BB-186; the modifications included changes to the belly aft of the wing to allow photography with a vertical camera, provision for a surveillance radar in a pod under the fuselage, dome-shaped windows on the sides of the rear fuselage to allow observation directly below the aircraft by occupants, and a usable capacity fuel tank on each wingtip to increase the aircraft's range. Customers could specify any combination of these modifications when ordering a 200T; all 200Ts were Model 200s modified at the factory and given new constructor's numbers. The next model to appear was the Model 200C in 1979; this version had a large cargo door on the LH side of the rear fuselage with an airstair door similar to the Model 200's door built into it.Phillips 1992, p. 84. The door opening was 4 ft 4 in (1.33 m) high and 4 ft 4 in (1.33 m) wide, allowing a large range of items to be loaded into the cabin. The Model 200C found favour with many operators who fitted them out internally as Air Ambulances. The 200C was built from scratch rather than as a modification of the Model 200. The Model A200C military version was developed concurrently. In 1981, a Model 200C (c/no. BL-24) was modified as the Model 200CT, fitted with the same wingtip fuel tanks as installed on Model 200Ts; there was only one 200CT, but it led to other aircraft after an updated version of the Model 200 entered production. This updated and improved version was the Model B200, which entered production in 1981. It was fitted with PT6A-42 engines, still rated at , but with improvements that resulted in greater aircraft performance. Other changes included increased maximum pressurization (to 6.5 psi differential) and changes to the cockpit layout. The Model 200C gave way to the Model B200C the same year, with the first Model B200T and Model B200CT being modified from a B200 and B200C respectively, the following year. Commencing in 1984 the B200, B200C and their derivatives were fitted with a revised landing gear retraction mechanism, actuated by hydraulic rams powered by an electric pump installed in the LH wing. This replaced the earlier electro-mechanical retraction system of gearboxes, driveshafts and chains and sprockets that was a throwback to the Twin Bonanza. At the same time the propellers fitted were changed from 3-bladed Hartzells to 3-bladed McCauleys. 47 B200Cs built that year were delivered to the U.S. military, with dozens more of a similar standard ordered in subsequent years, but not given official civil model designations. A total of 14 B200s were produced in 1989 and 1990 in a 13-seat high density configuration with a belly cargo pod; these were marketed by Beechcraft as a commuter airliner under the designation Model 1300. Customers for this version included Mesa Airlines. The propeller installation changed again in 1992, when Beechcraft started offering the option of having 4-bladed Hartzell or McCauley propellers, or 3-bladed Hartzell propellers; the 3-bladed McCauley propellers were no longer available.FAA Beech 200 and 300 Series Type Certificate retrieved December 11, 2007. From October 1995 Beechcraft offered an updated B200 with Electronic Flight Instrument System (EFIS) avionics, this was marketed as the "B200SE Super King Air" (for S'pecial '''E'dition). The following year the "Super" name was dropped from all marketing and advertising. In October 2003, Beechcraft announced another avionics upgrade for the B200, the Rockwell Collins Pro Line 21 suite. The B200 remains in production, with a total of 13 built in 2009. The B200C is available for order; in January 2009 two B200Cs were delivered to the Royal Flying Doctor Service of Australia (RFDS)."Royal Flying Doctor Service of Australia 2007/2008 Annual Report." flyingdoctor.org. Retrieved: January 31, 2010. The two B200Cs were the first examples delivered in about three years (the most recent B200Cs prior to this were two delivered in early 2006 for use as air ambulances in Scotland)."UK civil aircraft register." caa.co.uk. Retrieved: January 21, 2009."Hawker Beechcraft B200C." Hawker Beechcraft Press Release Retrieved: October 16, 2007. On May 21, 2007, during the 7th Annual '''European Business Aviation Convention & Exhibition in Geneva, Hawker Beechcraft (as the company was now known) introduced the Model B200GT updated version of the B200."Model B200GT'." Hawker Beechcraft Press Release. Retrieved: October 13, 2007. The B200GT is fitted with a new model of PT6 engine developed specifically for it by Pratt & Whitney Canada; while still rated at the new PT6A-52 develops maximum power to an even higher altitude than the −42 it replaces, thus further improving aircraft performance. The B200GT and B200CGT with large cargo door were certified by the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) on November 16, 2007 and by the end of 2009, 97 B200GTs had been delivered. Hawker Beechcraft has elected to use new constructor's number prefixes for the B200GT and B200CGT; B200GTs are being built with the prefix "BY" and while no B200CGTs had been built as of December 2009, they will be delivered with the prefix "BZ". Model 200 military variants The United States Army, Air Force, Navy and Marine Corps have all flown versions of the Super King Air 200. As noted above some have been "off-the-shelf" civil versions, but the majority have been purpose-built for the military and were treated by Beechcraft and the FAA as a separate series, the A200 series. A significant minority of military versions are known purely by their military designations, with no FAA model designations being assigned to them, although they do have basically-equivalent civilian model counterparts. The military designation varies from service to service, but most are called C-12 Huron or UC-12. These are used for personnel transport. The Army also operates the RC-12 Guardrail series of aircraft for military intelligence missions. The Canadian Forces (CF) took delivery of two second-hand early-production Model 200 Super King Airs leased from Awood Air in 1990. These were given the designation CT-145 under the CF's identification system and were used as multi-engine trainers, replacing Douglas C-47s. One was subsequently returned to the lessor and a third Model 200 placed into service in order that the two aircraft used would have the same cockpit layout.Martin, Patrick. "Short histories of CAF aircraft types." Martin Slides. Retrieved: October 30, 2007."Canadian historic civil aircraft register." tc.gc.ca. Retrieved: October 30, 2007. The two aircraft were replaced by eight civilian-operated 90 Model King Airs in 1995. The King Air B200 entered service with the Royal Air Force (RAF) in 2004 as a multi-engine trainer, replacing the Jetstream T1."King Air B200." RAF. Retrieved: November 17, 2012. PD 290 The King Air 200 design proved to be sound, so Beechcraft considered a jet-powered version in the mid-1970s. The first prototype King Air 200 was re-engined with Pratt & Whitney Canada JT15D turbofans in overwing nacelles.Phillips 1992, p. 66. Given the designation PD 290 (for P'reliminary '''D'esign), the aircraft was flown in this configuration for the first time on March 12, 1975. Beech did not pursue production, and the last flight was made on September 30, 1977. Beechcraft subsequently purchased the production rights and Type Certificate for the '''Mitsubishi MU-300 Diamond design in 1985, producing it as the Beechjet 400.Phillips 1992, p. 68. Super King Air 300/350 , used for checking navaids in Australia on behalf of Airservices Australia]] The 200 series proved so popular that Beechcraft began work on a successor, with the Beechcraft designation Model 300 and marketed as the "Super King Air 300". The B200's airframe was "cleaned up" and even more powerful engines (PT6A-60A, rated at 1050 shp) installed in redesigned cowlings (known as "pitot cowlings" due to the reshaped engine air intakes), with MTOW increased to 14,000 lb (6,300 kg). A Model 200 (c/no. BB-343) was modified to develop the updated systems to be used on the new model and flew in this configuration on October 6, 1981. The first flight of the prototype Model 300 took place on September 3, 1983 and deliveries commenced the following year. Because not all nations would then allow an aircraft of this type to be certified at an MTOW greater than 12,500 lb (5,700 kg), the Model 300LW was also developed at the same time, limited to the lower MTOW. Nineteen examples of a special version of the Model 300 were delivered to the FAA in 1987 and 1988. The first two were conversions of standard Model 300s, while the remaining 17 were purpose-built; since they were delivered the FAA has used the fleet to check the extensive network of navaids in the United States. 200 and 300 Series King Airs have been used for similar duties in several other countries, including Australia, Germany, Hong Kong (a B200C used for navaid calibration was the first aircraft to land at the then-new Chek Lap Kok Airport in 1996), Norway, Sweden and Taiwan. By 1988, Beechcraft had begun work on the replacement for the 300. The fuselage of the 300 was stretched by nearly three feet with two extra cabin windows on each side and winglets added to the wingtips to create the Model B300, introduced in 1990 and initially marketed as the Super King Air 350. MTOW was increased again to 15,000 lb (6,750 kg); as the same regulatory situation that led to the development of the 300LW still existed, that model continued to be produced until 1994. Like the 200 and B200 before it, a version with a large cargo door was developed, the Model B300C marketed as the "Super King Air 350C". The first deliveries of this model also took place in 1990. In 1998, the UltraQuiet active noise canceling system,"UltraQuiet active noise canceling system." '' Elliott Aviation.'' Retrieved: January 11, 2012. made by Elliott Aviation, was added as standard equipment on all B300s."Funding Universe." Raytheon History. Retrieved: October 16, 2007. In October 2003, Beechcraft announced that it would deliver future B300 and B300C King Airs with the Rockwell Collins Pro Line 21 avionics suite. The B300 model is still in production today (now marketed simply as the "King Air 350", the "Super" being dropped in 1996 as mentioned earlier), while the B300C is available for order; four were built in 2007"Turboprop aircraft." LAASdata.com. Retrieved: October 16, 2007."Canadian civil aircraft register." tc.gc.ca. Retrieved: October 16, 2007. and Hawker Beechcraft announced on November 11, 2007 that it would deliver five to Saudi Arabia in 2008 for use as air ambulances."Saudi Arabia air ambulances." Hawker Beechcraft Media Release. Retrieved: December 11, 2007. On June 13, 2005, Beechcraft announced at the Paris Air Show that it was developing the King Air 350ER version of the B300, an equivalent to the earlier Model 200T and B200Ts of the 200 series. Changes include an increase of MTOW to 16,500 lb (7,430 kg), provision for surveillance equipment in a belly pod, the landing gear of the Beechcraft 1900 to handle the increased weight and provide ground clearance for the belly pod, and extra fuel capacity in the engine nacelles to increase rangeBerger, Jacky. "Raytheon Aircraft Company Certifies Heavy-Weight Beechcraft King Air 350." Wings Over Kansas News. Retrieved: October 14, 2007. (because of the B300s winglets, it was unfeasible to fit wingtip fuel tanks as found on the 200T and B200T). On November 11, 2007, Hawker Beechcraft announced that the 350ER had been certified by the FAA."350ER certification." Hawker Beechcraft Media Release. Retrieved: December 11, 2007. In October 2008, Beechcraft announced updated versions of the B300 series, the King Air 350i, with improvements to the passenger cabin. The manufacturer claims that the noise level and overall comfort of the King Air 350i, 350iER, 350iC and 350iCER are now competitive with those of light jets. The cabin of the B300 series has been updated with controllers in the passenger seat armrests that dim the LED lights, darken the windows and control an iPod dock and a high-definition video monitor. The cabin also includes Universal Serial Bus (USB) ports, AC electrical receptacles and fold-out tables for each passenger in the eight seats fitted. Deliveries commenced in December 2009."Hawker Beechcraft Corporation Goes Hi-Tech, Hi-Def with New Beechcraft King Air 350i" – Hawker Beechcraft Media Release. Retrieved: October 24, 2008.Grady, Mary. "King Air 350i Debuts At Sun 'n Fun." avweb.com, April 14, 2010. Model 300 military variants ]] One special Super King Air B300C variant was built for the Swiss Air Force, with a modified belly to allow aerial photography and a large observation window in the right side aft fuselage;"King Air 300 Series." LAASdata. Retrieved: October 16, 2007."Photo database." Airliners.net. Retrieved: October 16, 2007. and given a c/no. with a different prefix to other B300Cs. Hawker Pacific in Australia purchased eight B300s between 2003 and 2005 for lease to the Royal Australian Air Force. These were subsequently modified as navigator trainers."King Air." ADF serials. Retrieved: October 25, 2007. Hawker Pacific later leased another three B300s to the Australian Army, replacing B200 and B200C Model King Airs. The RAAF has also utilized King Airs as an interim replacement for the DHC-4 Caribou transports of No. 38 Squadron. The Japan Ground Self-Defense Force operates six B300s in the reconnaissance and communications roles under the designation LR-2. The aircraft were delivered between 1998 and 2004 and include the last B300 built without the Pro Line 21 avionics package (c/no. FL-382).accessed via "Japan Ground Self-Defense Force." JGSDF Order of Battle. Retrieved: October 25, 2007."King Air 350." Aerospace Technology. Retrieved: October 25, 2007."King Air 300 Series." LAASdata. Retrieved: October 25, 2007. Beechcraft announced on March 6, 2007 that the Iraqi Air Force had ordered five King Air 350ERs"Iraqi Air Force 350ER." Hawker Beechcraft Press Release. Retrieved: October 14, 2007. for delivery commencing late in 2007. Hawker Beechcraft exhibited a King Air 350ER at the 2007 Paris Air Show;"King Air 350ER at the 2007 Paris Air Show." Hawker Beechcraft Press Release. Retrieved: October 16, 2007. and at the Royal International Air Tattoo the following month. Photos of the aircraft, actually a modified 2005-built B300,"N106R." FAA US civil aircraft register. Retrieved: October 16, 2007. show that visual features of the King Air 350ER include a belly pod, and enlarged engine nacelles"B300 c/no. FL-424." Airliners.net. Retrieved: October 16, 2007. compared to the nacelles of standard B300 King Airs. Four King Air 350ERs equipped for ISTAR missions over Afghanistan originally were ordered for the RAF. This was increased to six in July 2013.RAF to receive sixth Shadow surveillance aircraft This variant is called the Shadow R1 in RAF service."UK converts King Air 350s into ISTAR platforms." defence-solutions.co.uk, January 13, 2009. Retrieved: February 16, 2009. Four more King Air 350s replaced the Royal Navy's Jetstream T2 observer trainers in 2011"Royal Navy unveils its new King Air." key.aero. Retrieved: November 17, 2012. and in this role are known as Avenger T1. The Royal Bahamas Defence Force operates a single B300 on maritime patrol and reconnaissance duties."Assets." Royal Bahamas Defence Force Equipment. Retrieved: November 17, 2012. The United States Army has contracted for a number of King Air 300s to be acquired on the second-hand market and modified as ISTAR aircraft for use by Task Force ODIN in operational theaters."Photo of Task Force ODIN King Air 300." airliners.net. Retrieved: November 17, 2012."Sierra Nevada King Air shows odd mods at static." ainonline.com, Retrieved: November 17, 2012. As of late 2010, 11 such aircraft are registered to the U.S. Army.U.S. civil aircraft register online searches, using "Beech 300". faa.gov. Retrieved: November 17, 2012. Two Canadian-registered and owned King Air 300s, configured in the same manner have also been contracted for."More on Canada (Maybe) Offering Civilian 'Ear in the Sky' Help in AFG." 'milnewsca.'' Retrieved: November 17, 2012."Intelligence, Surveillance & Reconnaissance: New ISR Aircraft Canadian Forces 'CT-145Bs' or Contractor-Operated King Airs?" casr.ca. Retrieved: November 17, 2012. Modification and upgrade programs Numerous "after-market" modifications and upgrades are available for 200 and 300 Series King Airs."A list of STCs available for King Air series aircraft." FAA website. Retrieved: November 17, 2012. One company offers a Wing Front Spar Reinforcement Kit for 200 Series aircraft and a modification to replace the electro-mechanical landing gear retraction system of early-build aircraft with an electro-hydraulic system. Another company offers a High Performance Leading Edge, Nacelle Wing Lockers, Ram Air Recovery System, Quiet Turbofan Propellers, High Flotation Gear Doors and Dual Aft Body Strakes."Raisbeck King Air Performance Systems." raisbeck.com. Retrieved: November 17, 2012. Another company offers a modification for the entire King Air line that entails reworking and extending the entire nose"STC No. SA00367SE." FAA. Retrieved: December 11, 2007. to house a baggage compartment as well as the avionics normally found in the noses of King Air aircraft; while another offers winglets, similar to those of the B300, for 200 series and other 300 series King Airs."STC No. SA01615SE." FAA.'' Retrieved: December 11, 2007. A modification to install a Forward looking infrared camera in an extended nose in B200 King Airs is available."STC No. SA01853LA." FAA Retrieved: December 11, 2007. Other modifications available are to convert standard 200 Series King Airs to configurations equivalent to the Model 1300 or Model 200C and B200C King Airs; and to modify B300s (typically delivered with an eight-seat corporate interior) to allow more passengers and baggage to be carried. Operational history Super King Airs of the Argentine Navy saw active service during the Falklands War of 1982, used on night-time transport missions between Argentina and the islands."Argentine Navy transport ops." Latin American Aviation Historical Society. Retrieved: October 24, 2007. A B300 was used as the presidential transport aircraft of Paraguay between 1991 and 1994.Presidential Aircraft in Paraguay Retrieved: October 24, 2007. On June 24, 1996, the 5,000th King Air, a Model B300, was delivered."Beech King Air Timeline." Wings Over Kansas. Retrieved: October 14, 2007. Less than nine years later, on January 24, 2005, the 6,000th Beechcraft King Air, B200 c/no. BB-1884, was delivered."Beechcraft History." raytheonaircraft.com. Retrieved: October 14, 2007."Raytheon Aircraft Company Delivers 6000th Beechcraft King Air." "AVWeb News Archive.'' Retrieved: October 14, 2007. Beechcraft also delivered a special 40th Anniversary King Air (which was the 400th B300 as well) in 2005; the aircraft featured ruby-coloured exterior paint and real rubies in a special logo in the cabin."Ruby-Encrusted King Air Coming to AirVenture." aero-news.net. Retrieved: October 24, 2007. The Royal Flying Doctor Service of Australia (RFDS) is a long-term"Aviation." Flying Doctor Service. Retrieved: November 17, 2012. major operator of B200 and B200C King Airs (and previously Queen Airs and 90 series King Airs) as Air Ambulances. In all about 40 200 series King Airs have served with the RFDS. One was destroyed in a fatal crash near Mount Gambier, South Australia on December 10, 2001"ATSB Aviation Safety Investigation Report Number BO/200105769." atsb.gov.au. Retrieved: October 30, 2007. while others have been retired and replaced by newer King Airs. As of January 2009, the RFDS operates 34 200 series King Airs throughout Australia."Australian Civil aircraft register: Royal Flying Doctor Service". casa.gov.au. Retrieved: January 21, 2009. A large number of military King Airs have been retired and of these, many have entered civil service with Law Enforcement and other government organizations in the United States such as State Police and Sheriff Departments; others are now being used by the Missionary Aviation Fellowship and subsidiary organisations."Beech A200". FAA. Retrieved: October 24, 2007."Raytheon A200."FAA. Retrieved: October 24, 2007. Beechcraft intended that the Super King Air would be replaced by the Starship, a very advanced aircraft that proved to be a commercial failure due to its inferior performance compared to promises, and high purchase price. While most of the Starship fleet has been scrapped, the King Air continues to sell in healthy numbers. Variants In roughly chronological order, the 200 and 300 Series King Air variants and production numbers are: ; :Prototypes and initial production version, 858 built including those converted to Model 200Ts; first prototype was converted to PD 290 jet aircraft and first three production aircraft were delivered to U.S. Army as Model A100-1s. ;Model A200 :First model purpose-built for U.S. military (Army and Air Force), 75 built. ;Model 200T :Version with optional wingtip fuel tanks, optional dome-shaped side windows in the rear fuselage, and modified belly to allow aerial photography. Prototype and subsequent aircraft converted from Model 200s and re-serialled; 23 delivered. ;Model A200C :Second military model built for U.S. Navy and USMC with cargo door in LH rear fuselage, 90 built.Phillips 1992, pp. 83–84. ; :Civil equivalent to A200C, 36 built. ;Model A200CT :Third military model, built for U.S. Army with cargo door and wingtip fuel tanks of Model 200T, 93 built. ;Model 200CT :Civil equivalent to A200CT; one aircraft converted from Model 200C. ;Model B200 :Current baseline production model; updated version of Model 200. 1,157 built as of the end of 2009 including those converted to Model B200Ts. 12 aircraft delivered as Model 1300s. Later models fitted with Pro Line 21 avionics ;Model B200C :Version of B200 with cargo door, available to order; 112 built as of the end of 2009,"BL-15". Australian civil aircraft register. Retrieved: January 31, 2010. of which 47 were built for the United States Air Force as C-12Fs. Later models fitted with Pro Line 21 avionics. A total of 65 other aircraft, similar in specification to the B200C, were built for the U.S. military. ;Model B200T :Version of B200 similar to Model 200T; aircraft converted from Model B200s and re-serialled. 23 delivered.Phillips 1992, p. 85. ;Model B200CT :Version of B200C with wingtip fuel tanks; all aircraft converted from B200Cs and re-serialled. Eight delivered, to the Marina de Guerra del Perú and Israeli Air Force."List of Israeli turboprops." Laasdata. Retrieved: February 6, 2010."List of Peruvian turboprops." Laasdata. Retrieved: February 6, 2010. Another two similar aircraft built for the Israeli Air Force are without an official designation. ;Model B200 (marketed as King Air 250) : Includes new Hartzell composite scimitar propellers and third-party winglets and Ram Air Recovery System; can operate from shorter runways than the B200GT."Beechcraft King Air 250." hawkerbeechcraft.com. Retrieved: 17 November 2012."Hawker announces new King Air model." bizjournals.com. Retrieved: 17 November 2012."King Air 250 Gets Hartzell Composite Prop Blades." ainonline.com. Retrieved: 17 November 2012.New King Air 250 incorporates Raisbeck Engineering's Ram Air Recovery System ; :Two versions, the standard Model 300 with increased MTOW of 14,000 lb (6,300 kg) and the Model 300LW with MTOW limited to 12,500 lb (5,700 kg) to meet the aviation regulatory requirements of various countries; 247 built including 35 Model 300LW and including two Model 300s modified and another 17 built specifically for the FAA for use in navaid calibration.Phillips 1992, p. 67. ;Model B300 (marketed as King Air 350) :Stretched model with two extra cabin windows each side of forward fuselage and winglets on wingtips; in production as King Air 350i and King Air 350iER. 687 built as of the end of 2009, including 42 extended range versions delivered as 350ERs.Hawker Beechcraft aircraft Serial Number Lists 1945 to present retrieved February 1, 2010. Later aircraft fitted with Pro Line 21 avionics. ;Model B300C (marketed as King Air 350C) :Version of B300 with cargo door; available for order as 350iC and 350iCER. 35 built as of the end of 2009 including one for the Swiss Air Force with modifications for aerial surveillance and five aircraft modified prior to delivery with underwing hardpoints and delivered as 350CERs. Later aircraft fitted with Pro Line 21 avionics. ;Model B200GT :Updated version of B200; current civil production model. A total of 97 are built as of the end of 2009. ;Model B200CGT :Updated version of B200C; available for order, but none built as of the end of 2009. ;Model B300 (marketed as King Air 350i) :Updated version of B300 with interior upgrade; certified in December 2009. ;Model 1300 Commuter :B200 configured as a regional airliner, with room for two crew and 13 passengers, fitted with two overwing emergency exits instead of the standard model's single overwing exit and an optional 455 lb (206 kg) belly cargo pod; a nose baggage compartment provided by relocating avionics from the nose to elsewhere in the aircraft. A total of 14 were built in 1989 and 1990. Operators More than 6,600 aircraft of the King Air line have been delivered and are operated by corporate, commercial, military and special mission operations in more than 94 countries."Raytheon Air 200." Aerospace technology.com. Retrieved: July 30, 2006. Almost 53% of the aircraft delivered have been from the 200/300 series family. Military operators ; * Algerian Air ForceHoyle Flight International December 13–19, 2011, p. 33. ; * People's Air and Air Defence Force of Angola ; * Argentine Naval Aviation ; * Royal Australian Air Force ** No. 32 Squadron ** No. 38 Squadron ; * Royal Bahamas Defence ForceHoyle Flight International December 13–19, 2011, p. 34. ; * Bolivian Air Force ; * Botswana Air Force ; * Burkina Faso Air ForceHoyle Flight International December 13–19, 2011, p. 35. ; * Royal Cambodian Air Force operated a single Super King Air in 2001."Bell Dauphin 2001; 3767 : Flight Archive." Flight International. Retrieved: October 28, 2011. ; * Royal Canadian Air Force ; * Colombian Air ForceHoyle Flight International December 13–19, 2011, p. 36. * Colombian ArmyHoyle Flight International December 13–19, 2011, p. 37. ; * Côte d'Ivoire Air Force ; * Ecuadorian Navy ; ; * Hellenic ArmyHoyle Flight International December 13–19, 2011, p. 39. ; ; * Border Security Force"BSF Air Wing." Border Security Force: Ministry of Home Affairs (Govt of India), June 25, 2012. Retrieved: July 7, 2012. * Aviation Research Centre ; ; * Iraqi Air ForceHoyle Flight International, December 13–19, 2011, p. 41. ; ; ; * Japan Ground Self-Defense Force ; ; * Armed Forces of Malta ; ; ; ; * Royal New Zealand Air Force ** No. 42 Squadron RNZAF ; * Pakistan Air Force ; * Paraguayan Air Force ; * Peruvian Navy ; ; * 41 Squadron SAAF based at AFB Waterkloof ; ; ; * Sri Lanka Air Force ; * Swedish Air Force ; * Swiss Air Force ; * Royal Thai Army ; ; ; * United Arab Emirates Air Force ; * Royal Air Force * Royal Navy – Fleet Air Arm ; *Uruguayan Navy ; Former operators ; * Chilean Air Force An example passed on to Chile's Directorate for Civil Aviation in 2010. ; * Royal Hong Kong Auxiliary Air Force ; * Irish Air Corps Civil operators The King Air is used by many corporate and private users, it is also popular as a light transport liaison aircraft with both government and non-government organizations. It is also used by air-taxi and air charter companies. Accidents and incidents * February 21, 1980: VH-AAV crash: A Super King Air 200 operating a passenger service for Advance Airlines suffered an engine failure on takeoff from Sydney Airport. The aircraft impacted a sea wall and exploded while attempting an emergency landing, killing the pilot and all twelve passengers on board. * May 24, 1981: A Super King Air 200 of the Ecuadorian Air Force flew into a mountain with the loss of all 9 on board including Jaime Roldós Aguilera, the President of Ecuador."Bangs/Prangs." British Aviation Review (British Aviation Research Group), Volume 29, Issue 9, September 1981, p. S402. * August 28, 1983: A Beech 200 Super King Air broke up in flight and crashed near Adavale, Western Queensland, while on a night charter flight, killing all 11 oil rig workers on board and the pilot. Investigation has concluded there is insufficient evidence to determine the cause of the inflight breakup. * February 17, 1993: The Commander of Turkish Gendarma Army, Eşref Bitlis was killed in the crash of a Model 200 Super King Air of the Turkish Air Force. The reason for the crash is still unknown. * September 4, 2000: After departing Perth, Western Australia, A B200 failed to respond to ATC after climbing above its assigned altitude. It continued to fly for 5 hours before crashing near Mt Isa, killing all eight on board. Dubbed the "Ghost Flight" by the media, an investigation concluded that the occupants likely became incapacitated due to hypoxia. * January 27, 2001: A Super King Air 200 carrying members of the Oklahoma State University Basketball Team crashed in Colorado. * February 26, 2004: President of the Republic of Macedonia Boris Trajkovski was killed with eight others in the crash of a Model 200 Super King Air operated as a transport aircraft of the Government of the Republic of Macedonia."List of Governmental aircraft of the Republic of Macedonia." aeroflight.co. Retrieved: August 14, 2008. * October 24, 2004: 2004 Hendrick Motorsports aircraft crash: A Super King Air 200 crashed miles short of the runway at Blue Ridge Airport in Martinsville, Virginia, killing members of NASCAR team owner Rick Hendrick's family, including John Hendrick, president of Hendrick Motorsports and NASCAR Busch Series driver and owner Ricky Hendrick. This became known as the 2004 Martinsville aircraft crash, as the passengers were on their way to the Martinsville NASCAR race. * March 6, 2013: A B200 King Air crashed in Peru, killing both crew and all seven passengers on board. The aircraft became ensnared in power lines and crashed to the ground in the La Libertad Region. The seven passengers were employees of a mining company. Minera Aurifera Retamas: press release Specifications (King Air B200) (max cruise) |stall speed main= 86 mph |stall speed alt= 75 knots, 139 km/h |stall speed more= IAS (flaps down) |range main=2,075 mi |range alt=1,800 nm, 3,338 km |range more=with maximum fuel and 45 minutes reserve |ceiling main=35,000 ft |ceiling alt=10,700 m |climb rate main=2,450 ft/min |climb rate alt=12.5 m/s |loading main=41.3 lb/ft² |loading alt=201.6 kg/m² |power/mass main=0.14 hp/lb |power/mass alt=220 W/kg }} See also * Beechcraft Queen Air * Beechcraft King Air * C-12 Huron * Beechcraft 1900 *Cessna 425 * Cessna 441 * Embraer EMB 121 Xingu * Mitsubishi MU-2 * Piaggio P.180 Avanti * Piper PA-31T Cheyenne * Pilatus PC-12 * Evektor EV-55 Outback *List of active United Kingdom military aircraft References Notes Bibliography * Hoyle, Craig. "World Air Forces Directory". Flight International, Vol. 180, No. 5321, December 13–19, 2011, pp. 26–52. * Jackson, Paul. "Beech King Air B200". Jane's All the World's Aircraft 2003–2004. London: Janes Information Group, 2003, pp. 531–532. ISBN 978-0-71062537-3. * Phillips, Edward H. Beechcraft: Pursuit of Perfection, A History of Beechcraft Airplanes. Egan, Minnesota: Flying Books, 1992. ISBN 978-0-91113-911-2. External links * Beechcraft King Air page * Hawker Beechcraft finds unexpected market with King Air 350ER * Hawker Beechcraft King Air 350 aircraft King Air Category:1970s United States civil utility aircraft Category:Twin-engined tractor aircraft Category:Low-wing aircraft Category:Turboprop aircraft